Glory in its Smallest Form
by nyxobelin411
Summary: 15-year-old Addison Rose is the youngest brother of Ruby and Yang. He wishes to be a Huntsman, but his family disagree. Join Addison on his adventure, will he become the next greatest hero or will an inner burden catch up to him? AU, OC: Addison Rose. This is my first fiction, so please be kind!


**Hello all,**

**I am new to this whole thing, so please be kind. Also, this is an Alternate universe so the characters will be different to the show. **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and all rights go to Rootser Teeth. **

You could hear the Nevermore from a mile away, its screech shaking rocks and causing trees to sway. Its powerful wings beating, the only sound to hear after that monstrous sound. I stood stock still; my older sister Ruby was stiff, her hand slowly reaching towards her weapon, Crescent Rose. I had never seen a creature of Grimm before, but uncle Qrow told me that I would never want to, but dad told me not to worry, because he would protect me. I flinched as that same screeching cry came over the mountains – closer this time. It all happened so fast, a red streak dashing past me and a burst of petals as Ruby charged towards the creature. My eyes widened as the Huntress leaped into the air, firing a shot from her weapon before it changed into a scythe which cut through the Grimm's head. It was all over in a matter of seconds, the Nevermore was dead and Ruby was shaking my body, willing me to snap out of this trance. I looked into her silver eyes, the same colour as mine, as our mothers, I opened my mouth, "I think I want to be a Huntsman." Just like that, Ruby's smile was stolen off her face.

"No, no way," Ruby rebutted as we walked to our small family home.

"Oh, come on Ruby," I whined, "You and Yang get to be Huntresses, why can't I?" I looked into her eyes, and all I saw was stone cold determination. She wasn't giving up. I huffed as my body flopped onto the couch. Ruby came to stand in front of me.

"You know full well why Yang and I chose this path," She sternly spoke.

"But you don't have to protect me anymore Ruby, if I become a Huntress, I can protect myself." Ruby shook her head, her black hair swaying as she sighed under her breath.

"What's going on here?" Yang spoke as she popped her head around the corner, yellow curls bouncing with the movement. Ruby turned to the eldest sister, relief on her face.

"Addison wants to be a huntsman." Yang stiffed as Ruby's reply. I rolled my eyes as I knew what was coming.

"You're joking right?" Yang snarled. "After what happened? Adi you aren't serious?"

I groaned loudly as they continued to pester me. What was the big deal? All I wanted to do was not be such a burden – to look after myself.

"No, I'm not kidding," I huffed. "I _am _fifteen, I can look after myself." Now it was their turn to groan. I knew I wasn't going to win, I could tell from their faces that this would be a _whole _family discussion. I stood, simply sighing as I walked up the stairs to my room, the creaking of old wood the only sound to be heard.

A door slammed downstairs, signalling that dad and Qrow were home. I could hear Yang and Ruby greeting them, their laughter filtering through the house. I didn't budge though, I was still and from this morning.

"Where's Addison?" Qrow's gravely voice spoke; silence followed and a low voice relying,

"He's in his room." A flare of panic washed through me as I heard footsteps coming toward me, in my anxious state I opened the window and climbed out. Running into the forest surrounding our home. They sent Qrow, it was a wise deception, they know I tell Qrow everything. The forest was silent around me as I weaved through trees, the layout of the land memorised to the T in my head. I knew Qrow would find me eventually, he was a highly skilled hunter after all, but that doesn't mean I'll make it easy for him. I stood in the clearing facing my mothers grave stone. After two hours of weaving through trees and creating false tracks, I settled on going to my favourite spot. I opened my mouth and screamed, the noise making birds fly and my throat to sting as my voice cracked and died. I closed my mouth and stood, the weight from my shoulder had laxed slightly as my go-to anger management session ended. A twig snapped behind me, but I didn't jump, I knew who it was.

"That was one hell of a scream kiddo," Qrow joked from the tree line. I turned and coughed. Qrow frowned, eyebrows bunching together. "Come on kiddo, dinners ready." I nodded and proceeded to follow Qrow back to the house.


End file.
